1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an application processor including multiple cores for performing real-time in-loop filtering and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slice and a tile in a picture can reduce a dependency in entropy encoding or entropy decoding. However, when a plurality of slices or tiles in the picture are processed by a plurality of processors in parallel, a de-blocking operation of the plurality of slices or tiles may be stalled until the processing operation of macro-blocks adjacent to boundaries of the plurality slices or tiles is finished. In addition, the plurality of processors need to exchange information on the de-blocking operation of the macro-blocks adjacent to boundaries of the plurality slices or tiles.
That is, when a plurality of divided regions in a picture are processed by a plurality of processors in parallel, the de-blocking operation may be stalled or delayed due to the dependencies and distributions of the plurality of divided regions in the picture processed by the plurality of processors.